


Jellicle cats

by Scadoodle



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scadoodle/pseuds/Scadoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can the once famous Jellicle cats become what they once were? Will they ever again reach the peek again and gain the Everlasting Cat's favour again? Maybe this is the only way forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so stupid summary but I never have been good at them.  
> This story is set in a different time and alternative universe. There is no such thing as humans, and if you can imagine all characters looking like how the film characters look like you can get a better idea. I do not own any characters from the musical cats, or the film production for that matter, however I do own Seiko and Biggles. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The sweet and innocent life**

It was just after lunch time when the most respectable of Jellicle cats should be napping beneath the blazing sun, or in some of the elder’s cases under a chair in the shade. But this was the time where all the young kits would slowly sneak past their sleeping elders, heading towards the main clearing, this was the time where the young could play without any worry of being disciplined by their parents.  
Slowly, so very slowly you step over the quivering tail of your father. You know that he was not completely asleep, just like he knew that you would soon make your way out of your den to catch up with the other kits. It was a game however, if you could get past him you would not receive a bath, if you failed you wouldn’t be allowed out until you were clean. Your ears perk at the laughter of your friends and you wish you could just bolt out of the den, but that would mean jumping over your father. Your nose wrinkles up at the thought of a bath, ewwww, it was a necessity that you would rather forgo today. Carefully you make your way past the great sleeping beast and over to the door, with one last quick look behind you you jump out into the sunshine. 

A few quick turns amongst the junkyard and you are there, blinking you run towards your friends who laugh and giggle as you reach them. Quick as lightening a red paw reaches out and taps you on your shoulder, “you’re it!” cries the kit you know as Bomba, Bombalurina to her parents, before she runs away.  
You grin before giving chase, they soon out pace you and your left standing by yourself tongue hanging out as you pant. Your green eyes wonder around the playground looking for an easy victim, they stop on a grey tail twitching in the sun. You grin and slowly stalk over, there is whispering behind you as your friends watch, amusement and wonder on their faces. As you get closer you hunker down, you can feel the muscles in your back legs bunch with tension as you prepare yourself for the leap. With one small breath you leap into the air towards your intended victim, you land on the cat and your green eyes widen as piercing blue ones stare back. Putting on your best kitten grin you say in a voice full of amusement, “You’re it Munkustrap!”

The tabby continues to stare at you with an annoyed look on his face. Curiously you lean in closer until your noses are almost touching, “Are you not going to play?” you question as you get off of him. He answers with a “humph” before looking away to lay his head on his front paws. Sighing you look back at your friends who have either started to play a different game or are watching you curiously.  
“Please Munkustrap,” you say rubbing up against him, “we used to have so much fun, please.”  
The tabby, Munkustrap, ignores your plea and closes his eyes, his tail flicking backwards and forwards showing you how much you have annoyed him. Pulling a face you sit down next to him, you’re just about to reach a paw out to bat one of his ears when you hear an almost squeaking like voice from the cat next to you.  
“Don’t even think about it Seiko,” he says before coughing and rubbing a paw over his face.  
Your green eyes light up with amusement, so Munkustrap’s voice was changing, well he was getting older and was always a few seasons older than you, his younger brother Rum Tum Tugger was more your age and nothing had changed with him.  
“Aww Munkustrap,” you say with laughter before rubbing your head against his with a soft purr which he returns before reaching out and pulling you into a hug. You squeak with laughter and soon the two of you are rolling around with mock growls and swipes. 

All too soon the sun begins to fade into the distance, the sky changing from a light blue to a deep purple as night sets in. With one last head rub you leave Munkustrap with the promise of seeing him tomorrow. Jumping down to the ground you head back towards your den, your paws stop when you see that your father is at the clearing talking with another cat, a cat who all the young kits call ‘Old D’, they seem to have made their minds up about something since they are both smiling and nodding. Jumping from foot to foot your green eyes meet the yellow ones of your fathers, you grin at him before running and jumping in his arms. Strong black arms wrap around you swinging you through the air before a pink tongue licks you across the side of your black face.  
“Ewww, daddy!” you shriek which only earns a rumble of laughter from the white and black chest you have your faced shoved into.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Biggles,” the old brown ragdoll her father had been talking to said with a soft smile and pat on her head, “good luck tonight.”  
“And same to you Old Deuteronomy” your father’s soft tenor voice replied.

Biggles turns and starts heading back towards your den, it was quiet a nice comfortable quiet, one which was broken by your fathers voice. “How was my angel of the night today?”  
You look up at him and smile softly, “I was good, I played tag and had a game of wrestling with Munkustrap. He didn’t want to play at first, but I think that is due to his voice going all squeaky, but he eventually joined in.”  
To this your father smiles before entering the den you call home and placing you on the floor, he truly looks as if he is interested in what you are saying but somewhere deep down you know that he is bothered by something. He is your world the only cat you can truly depend on, and it is in these few moment that you can truly see your father for who and what he once was, you wish these moments would never end but, like all moments they always do.  
“Seiko,” your fathers says with a soft sigh.  
This has you freezing in your monologue of what happened this afternoon, something in his voice has you dreading what he is about to say next. “I have to go out tonight, a……a mission for the clan,” he says getting some food ready, “now I know you don’t like it, but we all have to do our bit to make this clan, our Jellicle clan as strong as it was before. You are still only young so I understand that you don’t like what is going on, but if you’re a good kit I just might be able to start training you to take over my job.”

Your green eyes follow his every movement and you can picture the look on his face even though you can’t see it as he has yet to look at you since entering the den. When he stops you swallow your fear and nod not trusting your voice, you don’t know whether to be proud that your father has such an important role in the clan or saddened that he isn’t around all that much.  
“Do not worry my angel of the night,” he whispers lifting your chin so you are looking at each other, “Gus has agreed to look after you whilst I’m away, and if you are a good kit you might get to see the other Jellicles dance under the moonlight.”  
The last statement has you perking up and you smile back at him, “alright daddy, I’ll try.”  
“That’s all I can ask,” he says with a head butt against your shoulder, then using a lighter and happier voice he continues, “first we shall eat and then after dinner you need a bath, can’t let my only daughter go out all dirty.”

To this you grumble but start eating the meagre food you are given, mainly fish as you both never liked the taste of mice, rat or even bird, blah. Then it was the bath, you have a permanent scowl on your face through the whole thing, you hate having baths. Eventually you are clean enough for your father and he lets you go, you shake out your fur before trying to flatten your head fur all the while he is laughing.  
“Would you prefer I dump a bucket of water over you?” he asks his yellow eyes sparkling with amusement, to which you stick out your tongue.  
“I hate baths,” you morn as he leads you out of the den back towards the main clearing.

Once there he leaves you with Gus, an old theatre cat, his real name or so you have been told is Asparagus but he hates it and demands that everyone calls him by his nickname. A quick rub of your fathers head against yours and then his off into the night leaving you.  
“Don’t worry yourself Seiko,” came the musical notes of Gus’s voice, “He’s always alright, he knows how to do his work and can do it better than most. Now get comfortable and enjoy the show, soon you and the other kits will be up their dancing leaving us old cats wishing we were younger.”

The dances lasted most of the night with the bright Jellicle moon shining down on the cats who worshiped her. Your eyes follow move after move, dancer after dancer until you looked up at the moon and feel like dancing yourself, but you are a kit and kits don’t dance, well not at dances until they are older. Eventually you fall asleep curled up next to Skimbleshanks, a ginger tabby with a fascination for trains and as you sleep you pick up on the strange conversations happening around you.

“It’s good you’re back, how was it?”  
“Like I expected, most agreed a few had to be put into place. Don’t worry, no witnesses we can’t get around.”  
“That’s good Biggles. Did you get injured?”  
“Nothing I can’t handle Old Deuteronomy. But unfortunately our schedule needs to be moved forward.”  
“I understand, when do you leave?”  
“Tonight, as soon as I pack and see to my wounds.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that, are you sure you don’t want to leave her here? I assure you she will be perfectly safe with us, get the best training…”  
“No. She comes with me, I can look after the both of us. Besides I promised I would train her myself, and she is all I have left.”  
“We thought you might say that. But our contract still remains, and will continue to remain until the Everlasting cat decrees it must be broken,”  
“Thank you my friend and goodbye.”  
“Keep in contact.”  
“Wait for my reply.”

And with that you feel yourself being moved before the blackness of sleep completely takes you. As you wake up the next day you feel your father curled around you deep in slumber. There is a strange feeling in your gut as an announcement sounds.  
_Attention all passengers this is your captain speaking. Our next stop is Dubai, those of you leaving us here myself and the crew appreciate you flying with Caticles. If you are continuing on with us please remain seated as we organise the plane for the last leg of our journey to Australia._


	2. Chapter 2: Where are you?

‘Old D,  
We have made it to our first destination and as expected Seiko is very confused and to put it frankly a little put out with me. Unfortunately this has put both of us in a sour mood and has caused our fur to ruffle in many places. First name has been taken care of, it seems to be a long list you have given me old friend, one that will take many years to complete. Each place we go we’ll have to establish new identities, change our coats, but why should I complain? I’m the cat that everyone fears at night, yet I can remain hidden in plain sight.  
I hope all is well back at the junkyard and your business has allowed it to expand past its tire and metal walls. Give my love to the others.

Your friend,  
The shadow in the darkness’

‘Shadow,  
Thank you for your last letter, everything here is proceeding as we planned. My oldest son Macavity is starting to take over the unpleasant side of our operation. It also helps that his mother has passed on a certain, shall we say disappearing trait. It certainly helps when avoiding unwanted detection. I only fear that he will get lost in this ‘madness’ like she was, I don’t want to have to put my own son down. I pray to the Everlasting Cat that this will never happen. Tugger is preening under all the younger kits attention, that boy is certainly full of himself. Guess he takes after me, well when I was younger that is. Munkustrap is developing into a fine young cat, a true leader and protector, something we both were hoping for. I have stepped up his training in this and his fighting skills, can’t have any young tom walk over him. Skimbleshanks is starting to know the routes of all the trains, a very useful skill that we shall have to foster. Many of the young kits that your daughter used to play with are training for their role in the clan and I am proud of every one of them.  
On a happier note a new bunch of kits have been born, I do hope that you can see them one day. By the way how is Seiko? Or is she known by something else now?

With this letter you will find an updated version of our first list, I’m sorry to say old friend that a few more names have been added.

Your friend,  
Old D’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be letters between Old Deuteronomy and Biggles.  
> Read, kudo, comment and enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3: Checking in.

‘Old D,  
We are fine, new place, new city, a new country for that matter. I must admit I did curse you to the Jellicle moon and back when you added to the list, I’m afraid I am missing home more than I care to admit. Angel sees it more now that she is a few years older. I’ve started her training and she is taking to it like a fish takes to water, she says it’s what she was born to do and I can’t help but regret that I brought her into this, but I do enjoy her company. She has grown into a fine young queen any father would be proud of having. She’s skilled with fighting and it has led to her passion of dancing, both things seem to flow together quite Jellicle if you ask me.

Six more names down, copy of the list attached. Please for the Everlasting Cat’s sake don’t add anymore names.

Your friend,  
Dark’

‘Dark,  
It’s good to have finally heard from you after six years, I wish you would keep in more contact my old friend. We all start to worry when you don’t answer our messages, and yes my sons know about your business. I however did not disclose that Angel is part of this, they believe that you put her up in a boarding school for dancers and singers, much to their disapproval especially Tugger who can be quiet loud with his complaints. I sometimes have to box his ears before he gives me a headache. 

Bad news though, Munkustrap’s eyes have landed on a new Jellicle queen, Demeter her name is. I must admit she is a pretty thing who is capturing eyes left right and centre, she’s the younger sister of Bombalurina so you know how she has grown up. Thankfully she hasn’t paid too much attention to Munkustrap yet, I hope to be able to foster her off to another tom soon just have to find one. Any suggestions?

No new names.  
Old D’


	4. Almost Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third lot of letters.

‘Old D,  
Yes my letters have been few and far between and unfortunately they will have to stop for a while. I’m being watched, there is a shadow I don’t know following me and Night has seen it too, I just pray to the Everlasting Cat that they go after me and not her. I’ve had to step up her training, I’m starting to feel my age old friend and this life hasn’t helped. She does more assignments for me every day and she is efficient, you don’t even know she is there before the deed has been completed. Quick and quiet, just like I taught her.

With this new queen, is it serious on your son’s side or just passing infatuation? Night has certainly had a few and I’ve had to be quiet cruel sometimes though I have never raised my hand against her no matter how much she pushes my fur in the wrong direction. She always comes back, intact I might add.  
How about Macavity? Maybe she can be the link you need to keep him grounded. Even I have heard the whisperings of his name as far as we are, you need to keep him in line.

Must go, that shadow is back.  
Stripes’

‘Stripes,  
I am sorry to hear that and I hope you receive this message. If not then whoever is reading this better be prepared for one hell of a retaliation.

But back to business, I did manage to steer that queen to my first son. Didn’t really have to push as she had eyes on him this whole time and even did the mating dance with him, I felt so proud. Munkustrap was understandably very upset. Which brings me to asking when are you coming home? Surely your assignment has been completed already so I don’t understand why you have yet to return. I can’t keep Munkustrap from mating with another Jellicle for much longer.

Please come home,  
Old D’


	5. The Last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last letter.

‘Old D,  
I did get your last letter right before we disappeared off the grid. I am sorry to say this my old friend but the news is not good. The last name, was very hard to dispatch of and I have been struggling ever since. I can feel the chill creeping into my bones, I can barely hold a cup of tea yet alone defend myself. I am ashamed to admit that I am relying on my daughter more and more every day, she never complains but I can see the toll it is taking on her.  
She’s beautiful D, a great queen and a personality to boot I do hope your son can handle her, my beautiful Angel of the night. Even as I write this my hands start to shake, we shall be home soon.

We’ll be at Victoria Grove station on June 3rd on the 17.00 train.  
If I don’t make it, please have someone there to escort her. She doesn’t remember the Junkyard and I can barely describe it anymore, I know it when I see it. She’ll be 18 D, so young yet so grown up, she won’t trust many. Maybe a friendly face would be best if you can’t make it yourself. I’ve instructed her to wait at the station for 5 minutes, if no one comes to her with the code word she is to assume that no one is coming and will proceed to the Dancing cat pub and book the attic room. 

Please don’t let me down old friend, and pray to the Everlasting Cat that if I don’t make it I shall see you in the Heaviside layer. 

Long life my Jellicle brother,  
Biggles’


	6. Home

It’s June the 3rd and you step off the train at Victoria Grove, amongst the steam and smoke from the train your green eyes survey the platform and further into the train station. Your white paws grip the single suitcase that you brought, your grip tightens as cats push past you to get where ever they need to be. Looking down at his pocket watch a small sigh escapes your white lips. Walking away from the train you find a free bench to wait the allotted 5 minutes before moving off. 

Your leg starts shaking with each passing second, so much so that you have to place your suitcase on your lap so no one notices.   
“Get a grip,” you whisper to yourself, “you’ve done many things, dangerous things and you were not afraid then. This should not scare you.”

It wasn’t long after 3 minutes that a pompous looking tom sat down next to you and started to eye you up and down. The look he is giving you makes you want to shove your dagger into his gaze, this is not something you need right now and therefore ignore the complete stranger.  
“Who are you waiting for pretty?” his nasal voice cuts into your thoughts.  
To this you turn to him, and just as he did look him up and down allowing a sneer to creep onto your face, you are no push over queen.   
“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m waiting for a family friend,” you say before sticking your chin in the air and once again turning away from him.  
“Oh a high bread queen, or should I call you a breeding bitch?” he says reaching and laying a paw on your bare forearm.

You bristle at the contact and your tail puffs up in irritation, with a quick look at your fathers pocket watch you realise the allotted five minutes has come and passed, no one was there. Quickly standing you shrug his hand off you.  
“You will leave me alone before I call the station master,” you say turning your back on the tom and heading out of the station.

Just as you leave the station to step out into the bright yellow sunshine of a London summers day you hear a call, this call makes your feet falter to a stop. Could this person be talking to you, or are you confusing yourself with dreams that someone would actually meet you here. Taking a deep breath you assume that this person is in fact not talking to you and step out onto the grey streets of London. You falter in your steps again when a paw is once again placed on your arm, a growl building low in your chest you swivel around to face the tom an irritated comment already falling off your lips before you fully turn around.  
“Was my warning last time not enough, remove your paw from my catson! Or…..” the comment trails off when you see that it is not in fact the tom from before but a vaguely familiar looking ginger tabby.

The ginger tabby in question quickly removes his paw as if your fur burnt him.   
“Do forgive me, but I thought you were a cat I used to know. I must have been mistaken as I do believe that you are the angel in the night I was sent to collect.” He said with a slight Scottish accent.  
“No, I am sorry I should not have snapped before finding out who was calling. I’m afraid I thought you were a different tom who was trying to push his luck. But yes the shadow is ever present and I would like to get out of this bright sun.” you respond, this is the cat you had been waiting for and with the code words being traded he offers his arm, an arm which you take and he leads you down the street.

You are quiet on the walk nodding every now and then to the statements the other cat is making.   
“You are to meet Old Deuteronomy when we arrive at the place you will be staying, the best way to get there is by car and mine just so happens to be the white one over there.” 

As a true gentletom he opens your door allowing you to climb into the front passenger seat, it feels strange sitting in the passenger’s seat without your dad driving and it puts you just a little on edge. The ginger cat who you have yet to have received a name from places your bag in the boot before climbing in next to you and starts the engine.   
“I believe names are in order,” you say as you continue to watch the road and the surrounding scenes as they flash past.  
“Right you are lass, the names Skimbleshanks. But you can call me Skimble if you prefer. What shall I be calling you lass?”  
To this you nod before a slight frown filters across your face before disappearing, it would seem that you have heard this name before. Pressing your head against the window you answer, “My father once called me Seiko. I guess that is as good a name as any.”

The rest of the drive was done in silence and you are glad for that. Skimble seems very nice and all but you don’t know the tom, plus your father always told you to be careful around strangers, maybe one day you could open up to him and possibly be his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is the first chapter and I will also say that it is the first time I have written in this style so it may take me a little while to get used to. This chapter is based from Seiko's point of view, most chapters will be but I am thinking I might alternate between Seiko and Munkustrap as this story is based around their journey. If I get even more inspired then I might do a few sequels based on other characters and their journey, not to sure yet.
> 
> To give you an understanding to the reason behind this story I went and saw the musical Cats in Melbourne and fell in love with it, even with my brother complaining about the story line or lack there of. Since then I have watched the 1998 film many times and had spark of imagination to write this story. 
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Look out for number two as I will soon be posting it, already written it. As always please review, bookmark or kudo, your choice but I would love to hear from you all!


End file.
